


NOT Joni Mitchell!

by hobbeshalftail3469



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Getting on Santa's good list, Robin is rubbish at songs!, and other sexy stuff but not explict, but early run up to Christmas, by being on Santa's naughty list!, christmas related, festive songs, of course Cormoran is a Bruce Springsteen fan!, references to blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: A piece of complete fluff and excuse for trialling writing about an established relationship with a bit of a festive theme - BUT, it is a now festive vibe rather than post-Christmas...hence why I am posting here rather than link it to a Boxing Day ficlet.Corm and Robin are together and doing some Christmas shopping. They discuss Christmas songs and Robin demonstrates that she is useless at putting the right artist and song title together.Things then  progress back home and we have a lovely little slice of smutty, but really not very explicit loveliness between them.No purpose to this other than just fun and enjoyment!
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	NOT Joni Mitchell!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LulaIsAKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/gifts).



> This story came about after Lula and I watched The Souvenir via Curzon home cinema at my house...stick with me!.....and we kept wanting to find the Anthony dancing section. We quickly realised we had to look out for the Christmas street/shop bit and there is a soundtrack piece of Chrissie Hynde singing 2000 miles, which initially Lula or maybe I said, "Stop when it gets to Joni Mitchell."  
> After about 40 more watches (I am NOT in any way exaggerating!) we realised Joni Mitchell didn't make a Christmas song (although I have since discovered that the River is classed as one?!?) so Lula suggested it was actually Jonah Lewie (the song is used in The Souvenir soundtrack!)...and for about the next 30 watches we said 'Jonah Lewieeeee...STOP!'...before realising that it was NEITHER and was The Pretenders!  
> ......that may not be amusing to other people, but at the time to us it was HIL-AR-IOUS!  
> And the song 2000 Miles by The Pretenders will now ALWAYS be 'That song by Joni Mitchell, or Jonah Lewie!'

Robin and Strike were in the process of scooting a shopping trolley around the small Tesco closest to Robin’s flat.  
Cormoran was pushing the wheeled vehicle; it gave him an opportunity to rest his throbbing leg slightly whenever his amber haired girlfriend (Yes! Really! His girlfriend!) paused to scrutinise the best possible Best Before date on pretty much every item she added to the metal cart….one of the many endearing and glorious qualities of his GIRLFRIEND!

He still couldn’t believe he could refer to her in that way!

They reached the end of the aisle and Robin tutted loudly at the display.  
“Why the hell are they selling Selection Boxes and mince pies when it’s only November?” she hissed, shaking her head as she went around the range of foil covered Christmas items.  
Strike sniffed and slouched against the trolley, regarding the items and the relative prices.

“Stupid plastic wrappers too,” he whinged, “Just buy the fucking chocolate bars…you could have double the amount of chocolate AND less plastic waste.”

He grimaced slightly as he realised Robin was halfway down the next aisle.  
When he reached her she added tampons, cotton wool and liquid hand soap to the trolley.

“I don’t mind cards and stuff now….I mean you have to buy and send them out, so makes sense to get them early….but there’s no way you can buy mince pies now and save them for Christmas day!” she stated.

“You don’t have to save ‘em…..imagine if your dream food is a mince pie!” he raised an arched eyebrow.  
“What if it is?” she answered.  
“Well, you only get them in the run up to Christmas every year….like a Crème Egg….gotta make the most of them until they’re gone!” he explained.

Robin pouted and nodded, “I suppose so. Do you need shaving gel or are you doing the full Movember thing?”

Strike ran his hand across his relatively short stubble – Robin had asked him to trim down his beard after they’d been together for a couple of months; he’d actually got rid of the lot for a few days, but for the past couple of months he’d got used to having it much shorter.

“You OK with me going full caveman?” he asked, grinning and crinkling his eyes softly.  
Robin nuzzled into his chin and stole a quick kiss (which Strike tried valiantly to turn into a longer clinch) before she replied, “It’s for charity awareness…..anyway I’ll get my stubbly boyfriend back for Christmas!”

They continued along the supermarket aisles in comfortable silence; Robin trying to ensure she didn’t forget anything off the list she’d written and left on the kitchen counter; Strike trying to not think about how glorious Robin’s hair looked when it was splayed across the pillow and his chest….and his groin!

He gave a smug little grunt and bumped into her backside.  
“What’re you looking so happy about?” she asked, glaring at him as he apologised for not paying attention.

He hastily rearranged his thoughts, “I was just wondering what your favourite Christmas song is,” he lied.  
Robin tilted her head back fractionally, “I like that Joni Mitchell one.”

Strike nodded and accepted her answer, grateful that he’d managed to keep the semi in his trousers that had been threatening to turn into a full blown erection at bay.  
He considered her response however and after reaching the till point queried her further.

“I didn’t know Joni Mitchell did a Christmas song?” he stated as he loaded items onto the conveyor.

Robin paused as she packed their shopping into the collection of jute and canvas carrier bags they had brought.  
“I don’t mean Joni Mitchell….I mean Jonah Lewie!” she laughed, gathering up various packets of biscuits and waggling the chocolate ones Strike had sneaked into the trolley at him as he adopted a look of mock innocence and puppy-dog eyes…..OK, he could have the chocolate Hobnobs…..he could have anything he wanted when he flashed her those swirling green-eyes!

Strike had emptied the trolley and reached into his cavernous coat for his wallet while Robin hitched one of the shopping bags over her shoulder and left 2 for him to carry after paying.  
With one bag across his shoulder and the other in his left hand he slid his right arm around Robin’s waist as they strolled back towards her flat (although he’d pretty much moved in!)

“Stop the Cavalry is a bit of a weird choice for a favourite Christmas track,” he stated, “I would have had you down for Last Christmas or Rockin’ around the Christmas tree!”

Robin twisted her head and gave him a look of befuzzlement, “Stop the Cavalry? What d’you mean?”

Strike regarded her with a tender, but questioning gaze, “Your favourite Christmas song…..Jonah Lewie…..Stop the Cavalry.”

“OHhhhhh! That’s not the one I mean….I mean the one about 2000 mi-i-i-iles……it’s ve-ry hard in the snow,” she sang slightly tunelessly.

Beside her Cormoran chuckled deeply, the sound reverberating through his chest, and he clutched her slightly closer beside him.  
“You daft thing! You realise Jonah Lewie is a man?” he chuckled.

Robin sucked her lips together in her ‘let me reconsider this’ manner, “Oh! Do I mean Joni Mitchell then? Was I right the first time?”

Strike shook his head, still laughing, “No! You mean Chrissie Hynde….The Pretenders to be exact,” and he pressed a warm, moist kiss against her wrinkled nose.

“Oh!” she pouted, instantly forgetting her embarrassment due to getting a waft of pure Eau de Cormoran up her nostrils and feeling a familiar tingle between her legs.

“What am I going to do with you?” Strike smirked, growling slightly and pulling her pliant body closer.

Robin sniggered under his arm, “There’s not much you haven’t!”

He cast her a seductively animalistic glare, “Oh, I beg to differ!”

She batted him off as he wriggled the fingers of his left hand between the buttons on her peacoat and snuffled into her neck as they swayed slightly along the pavement.  
“Stop it! I got it wrong!” she giggled, “What’s yours then?”

“My favourite is whatever you want to sing to me,” he said, still giggling slightly, but turning husky and breathy as he felt her hand wandering slightly against his hip, “Preferably in bed…..on Christmas Eve….while you wait for Santa!”

“Will he bring me any presents this year?” she asked, stopping and fiddling her keys around to unlock the door.  
Cormoran emitted a low growl, “Depends on whether you’ve been a good Robin…..which by my definition means whether you’ve been a bad, bad Robin!”

“Give me five minutes to put the shopping away and I’ll be as bad or good as you like,” she flashed at him as she opened the final door into her ground floor flat.

Strike made as if to fling his two shopping bags across the room in haste, but placed them carefully on the kitchen counter.  
“Deal!.....I’ll see you in there in exactly five minutes,” he indicated her bedroom, “….and you can try and find where I’ve hung my mistletoe!”

Four and a half minutes later, Robin had stripped to her bra and knickers and added the cheap santa hat she’d bought when she was trying to blend in when observing a mark earlier in the day.   
She flung open the bedroom door to the sight of a naked Cormoran, lounging with both hands behind his tousled curls propped up against the copious number of pillows on her bed. His cock sprang impressively to attention and a rueful smirk crossed his face.

“I can’t see any mistletoe,” she grinned, crawling up the bed, straddling his partial limb and rubbing herself purposefully against it.  
His hands immediately reached for her hips, his fingertips sliding effortlessly beneath the soft lace of her undies.  
“You’ll have to look harder then, won’t you!” he growled, tensing the muscles in his thigh and lifting it and her off the mattress making her whimper with delight as she slid down towards his hip.  
“Oh…I’ll be very, very thorough…..but since I’m the one sitting on a lap, shouldn’t you be wearing this?” and she cheekily tugged off the red hat and perched it on Strike’s ruffled curls, twisting the fluffy, cream pompom to create a jaunty angle.

“You’re definitely on Santa’s naughty list!” he snarled, hissing as she trailed her tongue along his neck, down his chest and paused; pouting, above the engorged head of his cock.  
“Let me see if I can get onto the nice list then!” she whispered before taking him fully into her mouth with a delicately feminine sigh.

“Good God, Ellacott……you’re a very nice person!” he lay back and relaxed as much as he could whilst his amber-haired girlfriend delivered a rather sublime demonstration of her varied skillset to his grateful cock “…..and I’m one lucky, lucky bastard!” he added mentally before flinging off the pompomed hat and flipping their bodies over to ensure complete equality in their relationship!

Quite a while later, as the pair lay entangled and trying to stabilise their breathing, Robin nuzzled gently against Cormoran’s stubble.  
“Can I change my favourite Christmas song to ‘All I want for Christmas is you’?” she asked.

He could feel her grinning without having to look and stroked his fingers along what he assumed was her thigh - but based on how they’d ended up could have been her calf….or even her arm! – and sniggered slightly, “If you do you’ll have to get up and find me a bucket to vomit into!”

She returned his giggles, “Ok then….I’ll stick with Joni Mitchell,” she hummed.

“You don’t mean Joni Mitchell!” he reminded her, shaking his head at how he’d managed to find the chink in Robin’s armour…..she was crap with songs!

She squirmed slightly more comfortably beside him, “Jonah Lewie then….whatever!” she flicked her hand absently in the air, “I never found your mistletoe by the way….and I was very thorough!”   
He inhaled deeply and wrapped his arms more tightly around the beautiful, sexy woman he would spend forever being thankful for falling into his life.

“Oh well!.....you can have another look later….gotta hone those investigative skills of yours!” he sighed.

She sat up and regarded him through seriously messy hair, “Are we classing this as training?” she asked, arching her eyebrows at his amused and adorable expression.

“I’d definitely consider that thing that you just did more like an advanced additional post-qualification practical exam,” he rambled, laughing as she trailed her fingers to dig into his side where she now knew he was ticklish.

“Hmmmmm…..did I pass?” she asked, her fingers ceasing their onslaught but hovering above the sensitive part of his torso.  
He grasped her hands and wrestled her until he was once more pressing her into the mattress, “Definitely….but that was just the oral part of the test!” he grinned and then sighed as her legs wrapped around his waist and they were lost to everything except each other…again!

Some time later, Robin was snoring gently, Strike was taking the opportunity of sneaking a cigarette by holding and blowing the smoke through the small open window in her bedroom.  
A sliver of light from the street lights outside illuminated her bedsoft face and he couldn’t seem to prevent the grin that spread across his face.  
He thought back to their earlier conversation about Christmas songs and moistened his lips as he tossed the cigarette stub outside and closed up the window  
.   
His rendition of Merry Christmas Baby may not have been as loud and raw as The Boss’, but never had his favourite Christmas song seemed more appropriate…..she sure did treat him nice!

**Author's Note:**

> Movember is a thing where men grow beard and moustache, ie don't shave throughout November to raise awareness of men's health charities - like testicular cancer etc.


End file.
